


无径之林

by NeyKa



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeyKa/pseuds/NeyKa
Summary: 卡卡×Eduardo×卡卡放飞自我的拉郎一个动物AU的脑洞，真·小鹿斑比预警并不温馨美好，非常丧心病狂，be预警CK有，ME有，姐妹磨/逼有很污很雷，非常非常OOC，慎入





	无径之林

　　第一世:小鹿AU

　　  
　　他们本来是生活在大森林里的两只小鹿，还没长大，才刚长出幼嫩的鹿角就被抓来，关在马戏团角落一个脏兮兮的笼子里。自由惯了的两只鹿，疯了一样的撞着笼子，直到撞到浑身流血，也没能出去。饿了两天，只给了一小碗不干净的水，饿到奄奄一息放出来，已经没有力气挣扎了，喂给他们青草，会乖乖吃下去。被教着做各种高难度动作，出一点错就会被打，哀哀叫着想要逃跑，却没有地方可以逃，大眼睛里流出无助的泪水。卡卡被打，在另一边的花朵听见了，也会不自觉的开始流泪。卡卡是更有反抗精神的那一只，挨的鞭子更多；花朵更听话也更柔顺，学东西也快一点。

　　  
　　他们渐渐长大一点了，马戏团里的人为了保持他们美丽的皮囊，将他们喂养的很好，毛色光滑，鹿角坚韧。负责给他们喂食的，就是克里斯蒂亚诺。他是马戏团团长的儿子，那时还是个孩子。他很喜欢卡卡，但总觉得卡卡不开心。一次给他们喂食时，他偷偷打开了笼门，把他们放了出去。他们跑的很快，已经可以看到外面的风景了。追他们的人拿出了枪，枪声震耳欲聋，子弹打在他们身旁的树木上，他们一下子就呆住了。他们记得这个声音，他们的父母，兄弟姐妹，他们种族里的所有人都死于这种枪下。

　　  
　　慌不择路，他们进了一条死胡同，就这么被抓住了。卡卡也不知道自己挨了多少鞭子，等他醒来的时候，脖子上被栓了一根精巧的银色链子，而他身边已经没有了花朵，花朵被关到了一个离他最远的笼子里，也被栓了一根链子，从此以后，他们只能遥遥看着对方了。克里斯也被打了一顿，送到寄宿学校读书。

　　  
　　后来马戏团登台表演，他们的合作天衣无缝，是马戏团的招牌。马总是一个来看马戏的小少爷，他很喜欢花朵，每次来都给花朵带一个苹果。因为他们的节目太火，所以表演一场接着一场，不给他们休息，他们很快就生了重病，躺在笼子里无法站起来，一声接一声地哀鸣。马戏团里的人听的心烦，又把他俩弄到一个笼子里，他们反而不叫了，慢慢舔着彼此的毛，默默流泪。后来他们的病还是好了，只是动作不复以前的灵巧，在他们又演了好多场后，马戏团老板转手把他们卖给了另一个马戏团。如此周而复始，马戏团老板榨干他们价值后就会转手把他们卖出去，他们就这么辗转流落一个个马戏团。

　　  
　　后来他们又到了一个马戏团，这个马戏团很小很破，关他们的笼子和链子也锈迹斑斑。这是他们已经很衰弱了，营养不良瘦骨嶙峋的，所以马戏团的人也对他们放松了警惕。有次忘记关上他们的笼子，他们没有放弃对自由的渴望，挣开了链子，跑了出去。他们没有当年的速度了，却还是跑得飞快，仿佛又是之前的森林精灵了。可是这时，可怕的枪声又追上了他们，听着身后越来越近的枪声，卡卡做了一个决定。“跑啊，华多，跑！”他叫着，却转身向后，迎着来追他们的人和枪直直撞了过去。子弹击中了他，他的速度却没有降低，身躯高高跃起，划出一条完美的弧线，撞向了追他们的人，被撞倒的人发出惨叫倒在地上。花朵撞开了大门，最后一次回头望去，然后眼含热泪，逃往未知的未来。

 

end  
　　  
　　

以下是因为太虐被朋友谴责后的pwp脑洞……

 

第二世:半鹿人

　　  
　　这一世他们是两个长着小鹿角的温柔纯洁的少年，被邪恶的猎人抓住，卖到地下俱乐部供人欣赏，还强迫他们进行色情表演。他们表演前，要给他们吃一种特殊的果实，诱使他们发情。那种果实十分珍贵，所以一场表演都会卖出天价。他们操完对方后，会软乎乎地抱在一起，蹭来蹭去。有人递了一场支票，很快就有人将一桶枫糖浆倒在他们身上，糖浆如此黏稠，粘的他们身上到处都是，他们又爱吃这个，互相舔来舔去。

　　  
　　后来俱乐部经营不善，不得不拍卖这两个美丽的小东西。买下卡卡的，是C罗；买下花朵的，是马总。卡卡和花朵都不会说人话，只会说他们自己的语言，被分别买下之后，还是像个小动物一样，懵懵懂懂。总裁和马总任劳任怨教他们各种东西，后来他们学会了说话，也学会表达自己的要求了，他们要求的第一件事，就是要见对方。地下俱乐部的信息不是那么好搞的，为了自己心爱的美人儿，总裁和马总可是花了不小力气。结果花朵和卡卡一见面，就是各种亲亲抱抱黏黏糊糊，完全无视了总裁和马总。后来总裁和马总学到了，要想让卡卡/花朵听话，就跟他说这样可以见到花朵/卡卡，就可以乖乖进行各种play，为所欲为了。he

　　  
　　第三世:人类

　　  
　　这一世卡卡和花朵是一对美丽浪荡的姐妹花【划掉】兄弟俩。温柔甜美的哥哥加菲，呆萌可爱的弟弟卡卡，他们从小一起长大，一起玩耍，青春期互相解决生理需求 ，长大一起睡男人。纵横情场多年，只走肾不走心，最爱的人只有对方。卡卡晚上心情不好给花朵打电话，花朵和马总前戏都做完了，穿上衣服就走，到了卡卡身边后又欲求不满，又和卡卡啪啪啪。

　　  
　　后来一着不慎，落在了总裁和马总这两个大灰狼手里，被艹的透透的。偶尔他们也怀念从前的日子，明明已经结婚了，还要出来开房啪啪啪，啪着啪着被总裁和马总发现，又是一顿日。马总和总裁沆瀣一气，想出了各种play，混乱邪恶he。


End file.
